clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeze
The Freeze card is unlocked from the Frozen Peak (Arena 8). It is a spell that prevents all enemy units and buildings inside its radius (that are present when it is placed) from moving or attacking. It also deals a small amount of damage. The Freeze card costs 4 Elixir to cast. Strategy *The Freeze can be effectively used in combination with Balloons to deal immense damage to buildings and Crown Towers. The Freeze should be cast once the Balloon approaches the Crown Tower, disabling the enemy tower and also any troops deployed to defend it. It can also be used in affiliation with the Hog Rider. If executed properly, the Hog Rider can inflict immense damage to the Crown Tower during the Freeze's duration. *Do not Freeze the opponent's King's Tower if it is not activated; the Tower will activate. *Freeze is effective at stopping Inferno Towers since it can reset their damage ramp-up and disable them for a few seconds, too. *It can also be used defensively to stop incoming troops such as the P.E.K.K.A., which can be devastating if it reaches an Arena Tower. It is also good at simply stalling troops when both the player and the opponent's tower are getting destroyed for the win, granting the edge to the player. *The Freeze's radius is big enough to affect two towers at once. The player can use this to their advantage if they have already destroyed one Crown Tower. When their troops come to destroy another, they can cast the Freeze in between the two Towers, disabling both of them. *The Freeze can be deadly, but this card comes with a high risk. Due to the one-second delay before a card is placed, it is easy to mistime and cast it after either your troops or the defending troops you intend to freeze are already defeated, resulting in a waste of four Elixir. This will make the player vulnerable to an enemy's counterattack. *Defensively, Freeze + Valkyrie is a very deadly combo. With the Valkyrie's moderately high splash damage, the player can Freeze the support troops behind a tank (Musketeer, Wizard, Ice Wizard, Archers, etc.) then use the Valkyrie to wipe them out. *If you Clone a frozen troop, the clone won't be frozen. You can use this fact to surprise your opponent and get the drop on an undefended Crown Tower. History *Freeze was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update decreased the Freeze's radius to 3 (from 4) and the duration would increase 0.3 seconds per level (from 0.4 seconds). *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update decreased the Freeze's duration by 1 second. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update allowed it to freeze the production from the Elixir Collector. *The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Freeze from P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4) to Spell Valley (Arena 5). *On 5/12/18, a Balance Update set the Freeze's duration to 5 seconds for every level and made the spell deal area damage. *On 7/1/19, a Balance Update reduced the Freeze's Crown Tower damage by 65%, to be consistent with all other damaging spells. *On 28/1/19, the January 2019 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Freeze from Spell Valley (Arena 5) to Frozen Peak (Arena 8). *On 4/2/19, a Balance Update decreased the Freeze's duration to 4 seconds (from 5) and decreased its damage by 6%. Trivia *The Freeze has the exact same characteristics as its Clash of Clans counterpart. *Troops frozen by the Freeze will remain frozen even if they are pushed out of the Freeze's radius. *When the Freeze spell has been cast, a pale circle marking its radius will appear, with some snow on the border. The circle line outside the radius will be blue/red, depending on which side the player is on. de:Frost es:Hielo fr:Gel it:Congelamento ru:Заморозка